1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to merchandise display structures and, more particularly, to a cover for the forward surface of a merchandise display shelf.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Shelves which are commonly employed for supporting merchandise for display in retail establishments often have forward-facing surfaces or edges which are unattractive and, in some instances, capable of causing injury to store personnel or customers. Specifically, shelves of the type in question commonly include a top support surface or member with an undersurface, both generally horizontally oriented, a short generally vertically-oriented forward-facing front surface member, and a horizontal rearwardly extending flange member disposed beneath the support member to define a channel between the support member, the front surface member and the flange member. Another type of shelf member commonly in use has a price channel with upper and lower lips as the front surface member to receive paper or plastic tags having price or inventory information thereon. Rough corners at the intersections of the front surface member and the support member of the shelf or between the front surface member and the flange member of the shelf can cause cuts to store personnel or customers who run their hands along the corners. Frequently, the front surface member itself is unattractive and, in some cases, not intended for purposes of display.